Happy BUURRFF Day!
by gadhadada
Summary: A Surprising BIRTH of a BURRF...!


**OK, I m Back...**

 **Yeah Yeah Bacchazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Khair, its Only an Full Inspirational Attempt from One of the Cool Writer (Sorry I Missed the Name) of Supernatural Fandom Idea...**

 **I just did Few Small Changes but All in All...**

 **the whole and sole Credit goes to that Writer...**

 **its a Small HAPPY BIRTHDAY OS for Aditya Sir aka Abhijeet Sir from Daya/Daya/GD and GD Parrot...**

 **Hope You All Like it...**

 **I m trying to coming Up Next Month 20-25 with Another Un-Investigative Story (Hopefully)...**

 **If U All have any New Ide/Plot...**

 **Plz PM Me Freely...**

 **but It would be New and Lighter...**

 **Not Senti/extra Painful Topic...**

 **Take Care...**

 **Thank You Baccha Party for Your Lovingly Dua and Wishes for My Mumma Recovery...**

 **She is getting Better day by Day with All Your Priceless Dua's...**

* * *

 **Happy BUURRRFFF Day**

 _The Wheatish Complexion, Medium Heighted and fit Physic Man coming out doing Blabbering about His Younger Brother Immediate Plan of Instant Purchasing of Crunches and Munches from a Small Highway Store…_

 _Abhijeet (blabbering): hr waqt chapar chapar… (with sighing) Munh tou rukta hee Nahi hy Sahab ka… (confusingly taking steps towards vehicles as) pata Nahi Soty waqt kesy Khata Peeta Nahi hy… Hairat hy… abhi boly ga (seeing the items in Shoppers Missing few Specific Road Snacks of His Buddy's Favorite with) Dante/Kisses Nahi liya Yaar…. (close to Quillas loudly Voicing) Uth jayye Sahab… (weaving the Shopper with) Mufta aa chukka hy…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _In Return, a Loud Bark really Shocked Him where in Speedy Steps, He reached towards Passenger Seat as due to Summer Sun Beams and moving in Daylight, Duo using Titled Glasses so seeing Daya Clearly is Impossible as already He Laid in His Seat Pretending as Sleeping… Abhijeet Hardly Opened Passenger Door in Jerk and found a Dark Reddish Brown Labrador Dog Enjoying Comfortably Sitting over there…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet frantically Roaming His Head inside the Vehicle and around to Search His Brother rather the Strange Starry Dog…._

 _Abhijeet (calling Loudly as): Daya…. Daya…._

 _He is checking here and there too but Sadly does not getting any Glimpse of Daya, bring back Him towards the Dog who Replied Him every-time with His Loud Bark when Abhijeet Calls Daya Name…_

 _Abhijeet (coming towards the Passenger Seat, threw Shopper over Dashboard and again searching around with): Pata Nahi kahan chala gaya… (murmur in totally Frustrating tone) Rest Room tou Maintenance pr Band hy yahan ka… (using an option as) I think Ander Dekh lun Store mein… shayed kuch aur khareedny gaya ho Ander…_

 _He again Re-Checked the Small Store, even giving His Glare over that Closed Door of Store Rest Room again back towards Quillas although now Dialing Daya Cell number, got the tone from the Passenger door so Rushed and find the Cell beneath the Fur of that Shinny Lab…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _The Dog looked at Abhijeet in Sympathy and Softly placed His Large Paw over Abhijeet Palm to Relax Him who Look in Dog Eyes and Froze…._

 _The Same Elongated Cut Eyes, Long Entangled Eye Lashes, Soothing Impact really Flashes many shades of Face either Pouting/ Sulking/Angrier/Shouting/Screaming/Smiling/Crying/Laughing Compiled in One Single Person Personality named_ _ **Daya**_ _…_

 _The Melting of that Shocking Ice started from Abhijeet Body when Re-bounce of few Words/Sentences Ringing in His Hearing Aid as…_

 ** _Voice: Dog (again) which Color, ahan… You Bet Mister…._**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Yes, the Bet turn in Reality… Abhijeet gives a Bad Punch over Quillas Bonnet with…_

 _Abhijeet (angrier tone seeing the Dog as): Pagal, Jahil Insaan… bola bhi tha Daya ye Log Saheh Nahi hoty… Dekh Sanbhal kr… pr Nahi… (shouting irritatingly) Shart, Shart, Shart…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 ** _He is Re-calling the Scene happened almost an Hour Earlier where during Duo Highway Journey, They found a Small Crowd aside of Road and on Daya Insist, Abhijeet Stopped the Vehicle with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ab (asking as applying brakes with) Sahab ko kya Daura para hy…?_**

 ** _Daya: arry Boss, Dekhty hain na (stepping out with) kya ho rha hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (irritatingly followed Him with): kya Daya…_**

 ** _Both made themselves Part of Crowd where a Deep Black apparently NRI Woman giving Confirmation to Her Audience to make their Wishes Alive or Real…_**

 ** _People already Picking Taro Cards placing in-front of Her in Small Folding Table, telling their Wishes and She Promised to fulfills them in just 100 rupees really giving Moment to Abhijeet to Pat over His Head with AYE BHAGWAN on that Crowd Enthusiasm in which now His Brother also added… He Nudged Daya as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nudge Daya Shoulder with): Chal Daya… Bekaar hy… (chewing tone seeing the Crowd with) kya Jahalat hy.. Tu bhi…_**

 ** _Daya (trying to take out His Arm from Abhijeet Light grip and moving ahead in Front Row with): kya Yaar, Dekhny tou do… pata hy (whispering tone focusing the woman as) African lug rahi hy… Sunty hain in logun ka Jaadoo Sach ho jata hy… (turn and wink) kya pata (smirk) Meri Tarraqi ho jaye aur_**

 ** _Abhijeet (interrupt teasingly): aur Sahab DCP ban jayein…_**

 ** _The Fluffy Bear gives Joyous Laugh in Reply and now Emerging in Front Row, Pick a Card after Placing 100 rupees aside of Magician Box and Heard…_**

 ** _Magician look at the Furry Man looking Little Different or say in their Language SHEHRI not Desi which She mostly Deals in Her Regular Ride so Look at Him in Question who said Sweetly…_**

 ** _Daya: I want a (looking behind His Pal, wink, back to Magician and Wish) ek Dog chahyey jis sy Mera Bhai Chiry Nahi aur Us ko Nikal bhi Na sky…_**

 ** _Magician (feels the Smirk or say joke in His Client eyes, ask in Serious tone): which Color…?_**

 ** _Daya (shocked in such Serious tone but Manages and say): Black (after a bit) Nah, Reddish Brown (again back, heard the Gritting Teeth of Abhijeet, Smiled Widely and Specified the Pedigree with) Lab…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasingly asking direct to Magician): Mily ga…?_**

 ** _Magician (Glance Him, Smirk and add in Return Tease): U Bet Mister…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet Back in Current with Rambling_ _ **DAMNIT DAMNIT**_ _especially seeing the Reddish Brown Lab who now moving to Back Seat…._

 _Abhijeet without any Hope again Gearing Quillas and Re-Ride to that Route but not found that Magician as Expected…._

 _He really wanted to Kill His Brother when Seeing Him in Rear-View Mirror who really Enjoying this Ride Only Jumping from Front to Back Seat, Wiggling His Tail showing His Happiness…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya Daya, (look at the Dog who now laid His Head over Abhijeet Thigh after settling at Passenger Seat with) Tera kya karun Main… Sach… (rubbing Doggie Ears Unintentionally with) Tu Sach mein Pagal hy.. ab Dekh… (look at the Dog Face and ask in Tension n Worry tone) Main kya karun.. kahan ly kr jaon Tujhy… kub ye Wish Khatam ho gii… (look at Doggie Eyes with Terror whispering) shayed Kabhi Nahi…_

 _He feels Dog Whimpering and Pat His Giant Paw over Abhijeet Arm to Relax Him…_

 _He again back to that Highway Small Store where Talking with Few People and getting the Address of that Magician Unexpectedly whose Next Point would be that Area in Coming Two days…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet takes Sigh and rushed to His Next Spot which is the Hotel… How He Relaxed the Owner and Management regarding taking Dog with Him inside Room after few Unnecessary Threats as well Offering Extra Money…_

 _Abhijeet (open room door, pushing Doggie with): Dekh, kesy kesy Logun ko Dhamki dy rha hun Sahab ky liye… (with hopeful sigh) bas Parsun tak ki Baat hy… Wo Magician (shout) Dayaaaa… Utro Neechy (the Dog who is Checking the Fluffiness of Bed Mattress Jumped over Floor) (Abhijeet again) Sahab ki Harkatein na.. aik tou Khud ko Phansa liya hy.. ooper sy (He setting Luggage bags aside while giving Lecture showing His Frustration and Scare heard by His Buddy who Placing His Head over His Front Paws at floor of Room) ab … (irritatingly Telling Him the Difficulties as) shuker karo, Hum Mumbai mein Nahi.. warna kya Jawab deta Main… pr wahan tou koi Jadogarni bhi Nahi hoti na… haan (look at the Shocking Face of Lab and add with Chewing tone) aur Nahi tou kya… Jadogarni Nahi tou kya kahun… kaha tha Main ny.. (rashly) ye Sub Log Jaadoo Tona krty rehty hain… Theek hay… Theek hy… (correcting on Dog showing Canines or say Pressing Teeth in Human shade as) Sahab ny ye kaha tha kay Wo Magician hy.. pr… (clearing His point as) Main ny Sahab ki Baat ko Ghalat tou Nhai Kaha tha na… (gulping few sips after taking water in glass from Water jug placed at side table with) Humein Jadoo etc pr Yaqeen Nhai hy.. pr… (look at Dog and give Him a Threat) Dekh liya na… Saheh ho ja Tu… Seriously Ghuma kay Do Chaar Nahi lagayey na tou Mera Naam Nahi… kya Soch kr yahan aayey thy… Boss Destination Wedding tou Buht Suna hy, Ek Destination Birthday bhi ho jaye (look at the Floor Carpet Printed with Dog Paws with) Chalo (signaling over Bathroom with) Nahany…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 ** _Voice 1 (irritatingly): kya Yaar…_**

 ** _Voice 2: kya Yaar kya… (telling) Tujhy hee Ulti Seedhi Sojhti hy hr waqt…_**

 ** _Voice 1: tou kya ho gaya… (happily) Maza aayey ga na… Something Different…_**

 ** _Voice 2: haan, Something Different ky Chakker mein Sahab Mera Band hee Baja dein gy… (telling Him the Difficulties as) kitny Logun ko ly jana paray ga.. Bus Book krni paray gi… Malum hy na…_**

 ** _Daya: Tum na ek dum Bewakoof ho Abhi… (Abhijeet Glares so He Amends the Statement as) matlab Thory Buht tou ho.. arry Sub ko ly Janay ko kaun keh rha hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (utter): Ain…_**

 ** _Daya: aur Nahi tou kya… (smilingly) AIN Baba… Hum Log yahan Sub ko Party dy kr Nikl jayein gy… (telling Him what He already had done as) Main ny Sub Set kr liya hy.. Hotel bhi Booked hay… aur Quillas mein bhi Teel Paani Set hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (taunt): yeni Sahab already sub Plan bana chuky hain aur Mujh sy bas Final Approval ka Kasht utha rahy hain…_**

 ** _Daya (winking with): Smart Boss… Bill kaun dy ga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasing): kyun Sahab Gift Nahi dein gy…_**

 ** _Daya (with devilish wink): aww Boss… Mery aur Tumhary Paisy kaun sy Alug hain… Tum Do ya Main (stressed) as a Gift… Aik hee Baat hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: bas (sighing) Chal para Sahab ka Dabba…_**

 ** _Daya (stressed): Boss… Plan Done hy… koi Panga Mut karna Waqt pr… aur haan it's our Official Visit… (Abhijeet mouth opened, Daya added) kisi ko Shak bhi Nahi hoga… Convenience Bureau ky Kharchy pr daal dein gy… Tum pr Burden bhi Kum ho jaye ga… phir jub Hum Log wahan Visit kr lein gy na tou Meri Birthday pr Sub Sath chalein gy… Dr Duo, Rahul and Aman, Sir Log, Baccha Party, Sub Dost, Yaar, Rishtardaar…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Muhllydaar, Chowkedar etc etc…_**

 ** _Daya: hunh… (moving ahead with) Mera Birthday Gift… Tumhari (sweetly) Ore sy.…._**

 ** _The Man Shocked on that Fool Proof Plan and coming back on Current after getting Splash of Showery Water…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _It really taking Long Hours just to Showering Water Spray and Wipes the Fur of that Witty Lab who just Enjoying His Bathing session trying to Explore Every Device inside Washroom from Shower Spray to Faucet…._

 _He is Playing with Bubble Bath, Drinking Mostly Soap Water, Sloshing Surfing and doing what not…._

 _The Initially Wide Eyes having Fear where Abhijeet Forcibly Dragged the Biggie Brat inside the Washroom now turned a Toddling Kiddie whose Only Reason is to Enjoying and Entertaining Himself in that Splashy Phase…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _The Pizza Eating Competition is another Point where Abhijeet feels that His Brother really does not Worried about His New Genre… He really ate Everything like there is No Tomorrow and giving only Headache and Disappointing Sigh to the Owner…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet doesn't Call anyone although He does not Switch On Both of their Cells in Tension and after that Weird Incident as if any Team member or Friend would Call, What Excuse He will give to them on Daya Absence and how many times He Speaks Lie so its Better to give them Excuse about_ _ **NO SIGNAL**_ _as whose coming to Check either their Cells are Switch On or Off…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet coming back after taking a Tiring Shower after Wiping or trying to Clearing Room or Bathroom seeing His Buddy Slept over His Bed getting Tired after Playing with TV Remote…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet Fluffed His Pillow, Switch On AC, Covered Himself after Switch Off the Light to Relax Himself and Prepare for Hit the Road Next Day to Meet that Magician and Wear Off the Spell Cast by Her…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _He Closed His Eyes, Missing His Buddy Badly, His Smirks, Laughs, Pranks and got a Heavy Weight over His Bed when a Giant Dog Jump over it…_

 _Abhijeet knew His Brother also Scared like Him, the Small Wish turn into Reality is Totally Unexpected for Him too…_

 _He Looks at His Bro Soothing Wet Eyes who Placed His Head Softly over Abhijeet Chest who Starting Weaving over His Fluffy Fur and adds…_

 _Abhijeet: Sub Theek ho jaye ga Daya (pat over His Head with) Pareshan Nahi ho… (Encouragingly) Main hun na.. Hum Us Jadoogarni ko Dhoond lein gy (getting the Small Whimper from Black Lab mouth Corrected as) acha acha… Sahab ki Magician… Jadogarni Nahi bas…._

 _The Rest of Night Soothingly Spent, Patting, Reassuring where Both Slept Hearing each other Snoring tone…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _The whole Destination Birthday Ride Totally turn Disastrous with that Wishing…_

 _Abhijeet just Seeing many Awful things in His Dreamy Night although His Doggie Bear Enjoying the Sleepy Side…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet Eyes Open with a Loud Knock who See the Early morning Light coming from Window Curtains, he watched the Time in His Watch due to Switched off Cells, stumbled from His Bed after another Knock Groggily and Opened Door found His Bro against Him, Yes_ _ **Daya**_ _…._

 _Daya (angry): Chor kay Kyun aayey Mujhy…. Hain…. (Displaced Him) Hato…_

 _Abhijeet really caught Off Guard, in Complete Stunned mode He watching Daya who Angrily Warning Him about taking Revenge from Abhijeet who Intentionally Leaves Him because He Wished for a Dog from that Magician…._

 _Daya (pressing teeth with): aik Khawahish aur Choti sii Khawahish ka Izhaar kya kr diya (dragging His Bag from aside wall, Opening it and taking out His Fresh Cloths with) Baray Sahab ka tou Para hee High ho gaya… arry bhae, Aadmi Idhar Udhar Dekh leta hy… (look at the Shocked Senior Cid Insp with) Pata hy Main Bathroom mein Band ho gaya tha.. haan Wohi Maintenance waly mein… itni Mushkil sy Cheekh Cheekh kr Bahar nikla tou Baray Miyaan Gari ly kr Farar (Abhijeet Realized that was the Time where He went back to Search that Magician)(Daya now went to Washroom with) pata hy phir Main ny Lift li.. (irritatingly) Us Aadmi ki bhi Khachara Van thi.. itni baar Kharab hui kay yahan aaty aaty Subah ho gayii.. Shuker hy Mujhy Hotel ka Malum tha… warna tou (closed door of Bathroom, again open and threat) Main Chorun ga tou Nahi Tumhein Boss… (stressed) it's not Over Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet really can't get how to Gather His Bearings as how suddenly His Brother turn from Dog to His Original shape as He still seeing a Giant Lump over Bed.. He went to it, Peek inside the Blanket and hearing a Small Sleepy_ _ **BURFFF**_ _Re-Froze Him…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Daya came out from Bathroom seeing a Reddish Brown Lab Literally trying to Play with His Brother, Look at Abhijeet and say…_

 _Daya (look at Dog teasingly): aur ye Naya Mehman kahan sy ly aayey... (He doesn't find a Response so turn of His Wiping Hairs Session, look at His Bro Red Face and add): No way Boss… ye Mut kehna kay Tum Is ko… (looked at Abhijeet Flushed Face and started Laughing Loudly with) Abhiiiii…. Tum…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to Chill Out His Embarrassment with): tou Mujhy kya malum tha aur Ye (look at the Naughty Dog with) Harkatein bhi tou Tery jesi kr rha tha…_

 _Daya (laughingly): aur Tum nay isy Nehlaya bhi hy… (more laugh) hahahha… (to Dog) arry Boss, Teri Qismat sach Buht Achi hy… Doggie Bath…. hahahhah…._

 _The Baby Bear really having a Nice Chance just to Tease, Smirk, Pulling Leg and Laugh on His Brother Big Stupidity….._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet can't get how to Explain, really this Dog Manipulated His Emotions Showing Many Similar Attitude like His Small Bear especially the Soothing Eyes Effect….._

 _Abhijeet does not have any Option except to Sheepishly Smiled, throwing Pillow over His Brother when got a Loud Laughing Bark as_ _ **BHOWWW**_ _….!_


End file.
